Lion King Brother of The Prince
by HayleyWilliamsFlapjackEmer
Summary: When Taka is born, his competition his on and Mufasa struggles to earn his parent's favour and trust.


Calm Before The Storm

A six year old Mafias (in Lion years) came bounding out of the cave. "Hey, mom! Mom! Guess what~?" he giggled proudly as he circled around his mother, Uru. "What, darling?" she smiled, happy her son was awake. "You're pregnant!" "Yes, I know," Uru giggled, although she was a little off put that Ahadi had delivered the news to him first. "Dad told me! Why? Is it ok? Is it a girl!" Mufasa cried, still pouncing around his mother. "No, I don't know sweety," Uru tried, trying not to sound impatient. "Where's your father, Mufasa?" "In the priderock. I mean on." "Ok, go play with Sarabi, I'll be back in a sec," she said solemnly, determined to get to the bottom of this. "Why'd you go ahead and tell Mufasa?" she said, very angrily when she found husband Ahadi sitting relaxed, happy in the sun. Maybe she was being over-hormonal but she didn't care. They had agreed to tell him together. "My love," Ahadi said, surprised. His brown coat shone in the sunlight. His mane was very long and black, which made Uru hard to stay angry at him. "We promised to tell him together!" she said, going on, ignoring his looks. Ahadi smiled. He was always one for calm. Something Uru really hated on these times of anger. "My love, I didn't think it would do any harm. Besides he kept asking what was wrong with you." When he seen the angry shocked expression on Uru's face he looked at her awkwardly a little. He decided it best to nuzzle her. He nuzzled his new wife and said, "Look it's going to be fine. Why don't we take you to see Rafiki today? You seem very nervous." He said this last bit with deep concern in his voice. Uru, who noticed the change of tone, looked up at her mate who was being irrational and too over-protective. "I'm fine, Ahadi. Just a little excited, that's all." Ahadi looked at her very suspiciously. "As long as that's all it is." he said. "It-" Uru began. Suddenly she cried out in pain, falling to the ground. "Zulu! Get Rafiki, now! Immediately!" he roared in anger. "Ok, OK, Sire!" Zulu cried, yelped, alarmed. She quickly flew off to find the old wise monkey. Ahadi stayed with mate, Uru. By every minute, he grew more concerned for the well-being of his cub and Uru. "I'm a month early!" Uru screamed. "He'll be here soon my dear. Yes, I know, but don't scream, you need your strength for the labour." "I thought this was the labour!" she yelled, scratching Ahadi.

Mufasa was busy pouncing around with his friends. "So, I'm going to get a new baby brother or sister any time soon!" he all too eagerly boasted to his friends. "Whoa, cool," Toja said. Sarabi merely rolled her eyes and said, ", then she noticed Zulu coming over. "Hey, Zulu!" she cried, being nice. Her fur cream coat was beautiful, and her eyes were so shiny, Mufasa was thinking before he heard this. Zulu was panting, sounding quite scared, in a hurry. "Hey, Zulu!" Mufasa demanded. "What's wrong?" "Got to go master! No time to explain! Uru labour!" Mufasa's eyes widened in shock. H ran towards priderock only to be followed closely behind by very worried best friend, Sarabi. "Hey, wait!" she called, leaping ahead. Mufasa cried, galloping faster. He finally reached the bottom of priderock, only to be spotted by his father. "Son! Mufasa! Leave now!" "But Dad! Mom's going into labour!" "I know! Now leave!" Ahadi roared, and young Mufasa got the message. He angrily stomped down priderock to meet excited Sarabi. "What did he say?" she asked, her eyes lit up. "I'm not allowed to see it happen," Mufasa growled moodily. "Oh" Sarabi said, although she was not surprised. She hadn't been allowed to see Mufasa's birth, so he wouldn't be allowed to see his brother's. "Well, come on, let' play," she suggested. "Not in the mood," a moody Mufasa said, laying down. "Aw, you're no fun," a sweet Sarabi said. She nuzzled her friend, rolling around. Mufasa growled at her fiercely, but she persisted. He giggled. "Heh, heh, stop that!" he said. This only made her even more active, she happily nuzzled harder, pushing him on his back. Soon, they were having a play-fight. "Mufasa!" Ahadi said, after about an hour. Mufasa looked up, forgetting hsi bad mood. "You can come now."


End file.
